On Death's Wings
by Knight Mistress
Summary: Max, living the imperial life and hating it, is kidnapped by Fang and his group of criminals on the night of the ball. When she manages to escape, her story is being told with lies-that she ran away to gain attention or that she was taken by a dragon. Nobody knows what happened, until Max says she can bring Fang to the castle. It's either Fang's life or hers, but heads will roll.
1. And You Call Me A Princess?

**Full Summary: **Max, the imperial princess, and heir to the throne, has a dangerous secret. Wings. She's kidnapped from a ball in her honor, (not like she wanted to go anyway), and meets Fang, her captor. In hatred, when she escapes, she condemned him to death of the guillotine. After his death, she sees his face come back to haunt her, reminding her of what she did. When Max finds out a deadly secret, can she keep it for the sake of the one she loves, or will she be doomed to her guilty fate forever?

**A/N: A new story idea! I would of updated my other stories, but once an idea pops in my head, I have to write it down in a chapter or something or else I loose the inspiration to write it. So, I hope you enjoy and I will update my other stories soon, I promise!**

I stared out the open window, my long, dirty blonde hair trailing after me. My hands moves towards my shoulder, where I give it a scratch. And then to my back, to my arm, and to my back again. I am very, let me say it again, _very _itchy in this dress, that my father Jeb, made me where. Of course, I wasn't saying that the dress was horrible. Compared to other dresses, it looked quite nice. It was a long gown with plumes of sapphire colored cloth. Underneath it was black silk that stuck to my skin and rustled when I moved, not allowing me to get anywhere without being heard. Around my neck was a sapphire sun, which was given to me when my mother, Valencia, passed away, and on my fingers were rings of the same gem. On my head was a thin twist of silver, resembling a crown, nothing to fancy, that told everyone of her status of imperial princess. I like the color blue, especially the rich, sapphire blue I'm wearing right now. I reminds me of the sky, and freedom. Away from the tower in which I sleep, away from Jeb and my sister. Away from the kingdom. Away from anyone at all.

My sister's name is Ella. Unlike me, Ella likes to look nice and wear fine silks from other kingdoms. Today, she had some sort of pink dress with thin sleeves, (Jeb had forbade her to wear sleeveless) which trailed to the floor after her. There was a belt of different gemstones around her waist, and she was wearing the necklace mother had given her, a ruby bead. (Which of course isn't as nice as mine.) On her fingers were many ruby rings, and around her wrists were dozens of jingling bracelets. She acted like she owned the palace. Which, of course, wasn't true.

I was the heir to the throne, after all.

Yes, I said it. Admitting the truth can be a hard thing, I know. Jeb wants me to start picking out suitors. For me to _marry_. I know, I found it hard to believe too. His excuse was that the people didn't want a queen to rule the kingdom. I guess they felt that a woman couldn't do a man's job. I knew it was just because he didn't trust me. If I was a boy, we probably wouldn't be having as many troubles as we do know.

Sexist pig.

Out of all the "charming" young men I've met, there is only one that catches my eye and seems to care about me, and doesn't just want to be king. All of the others are sexist pigs, or just want to be kings. None have blown me away. I don't care about the looks, I mean, I don't want some disgusting slob, but if they have a nice personality or are just friendly in general and aren't blow my mind away perfect, then I guess they're all right. I thought Jeb would know that by now. Anyway, the only suitor that caught my eye was someone named Dylan.

Dylan. He seemed nice enough. His looks didn't blow me away, but they weren't horrible. Like in the middle, but closer to the top than bottom. He didn't seem to want to be king much anyway. Well, he did, but it didn't control his brain. He was more concerned if I was happy. I like that quality in people. His personality was almost perfect, however. I couldn't find any flaws, but believe me, I'm looking. Trying to trip him up somewhere. I need to figure out the flaws of people for me to know them better. It gives me more of connection, since, I'm quoting directly from my sister, _ "Max, is there anything about you that isn't flawed?" _Cruel. Ella, however, liked the perfect people.

I sighed. _I can't believe I'm thinking about this. Jeb'll be king for a while still. I can get married if I am queen, if I want. If I'm the queen, I'm in total control, and I can decide if I want to get married or not. Now, I just have to keep Jeb off my back. _

"Maax!" Ella called from the stone hallway, her voice echoing. "Hmm?" I called back to her, not really paying attention. My vision flitted to a bird who was standing on a branch, chirping a mating call.

My thoughts went to the wings that were pressed tightly against my back. Ouch. I would have to let them out tonight. Good thing this dress had a pretty high neckline. I couldn't say the same about Ella's. But she didn't have the trouble with wings. In fact, no one knew about my wings except me. I've had them for as long as I could remember, all fifteen years. As far as I know, I was born with them, but I don't think that's the case.

"Have you heard anything I just said, Max?" Ella demanded, pulling me out of my thoughts, tapping her high heeled foot against the floor. Another difference between me and Ella. She loved high shoes. I liked to go barefoot.

"Oh, sorry, sister dear," I said sarcastically. "Would you please repeat that for me? My hearing is going downhill." She rolled her eyes at me. "Max!" She complained. "I need you to listen!"

"Spit it out, Ella."

"Spitting isn't very lady-like. Jeb said so." She sniffed. Another difference. Ella liked Jeb. Let's just say I didn't. I resisted the urge to pull out my hair and stomp my foot on the ground in frustration. "I don't give a care of what Jeb said. You know what I mean Ella." I said through clenched teeth, growling ever so slightly. She took a step back. "Gods." She muttered. "Well, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to borrow one of my dresses for ball tomorrow. I mean," she giggled softly, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Jac will be there. I want you to look nice. It does make a impact on him."

Jac was one of my annoying suitors. I hated him with a fiery passion, almost as much as I hated Jeb. Ella, on the other hand, had a huge full blown crush on him. Eww. He had black hair and blue eyes, with a charming appearance when you first saw him. But, once you start to talk to him, you realize that he isn't everything. I mean, can't she fall for someone more... err, nice? When I die, (and my possible husband) she'll be queen, and if someone like Jac is king, then this kingdom will fall to pieces, and shatter. Or maybe, she wants me to get married, so the king could cheat on me with her. Like that'll ever happen. (Jac being king

"Gods, Ella, no. I hate your dresses." I said bluntly, looking back out the window. The bird had flown away. _I hope he found a mate._ I thought, tapping my fingers on the windowsill. _Maybe eventually I'll find the right person for me. I doubt it though. _Ella seemed to be voicing my thoughts. "You'll never find someone if all you wear is those dresses." She stuck her noise up at me. "I'll be in my room." I sighed, as she walked out of the door confidently. "Maid!" She called on her way out. "Prepare a bath, please."

"Don't bother." I muttered back to her. "Let her do it herself." I didn't like the maids. For one, it was wrong for people to do things for me, even if they were getting paid. It also makes me look snobbish and lazy. And two, I could do those things myself, like everyone else in the kingdom who didn't use people to do stuff for them.

"Mistress Maximum," someone said uncertainly from the doorway, like I was going to come out and bite them. "Hmm?" I said once again, leaning on the windowsill so I wasn't standing up completely. "Would you like a bath too?" I shook my head. "I can do it myself." I can now imagine the worried look on the maid's face, frown lines appearing and her biting her lower lip. "But that's what I'm paid to do! Please, my lady, let me do something for you!"

I turned towards her and winked. "I'll do it myself and tell Jeb that you did it for me." I smiled a tiny bit. "_And, _I'll tell him how good you did it, and he could perhaps give you some sort of raise. I know you have a family too." She smiled thankfully to be and curtsied to me, hurrying out of the room. Yes, I can be nice. I just don't like to be.

I flopped on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, making pictures from the textures on the stone. My room was practically all stone. There was the window that I was fond of in the corner, with sapphire drapes all around it. My bed was on the opposite side of the room, also the rich, deep blue. It was with silk sheets fit for a princess, which, of course, I am. (Let me tell you the truth, I prefer cotton.) On the floor is a wooly, guess, blue rug, and next to my bed is a wooden desk, which is surprisingly not blue. My room didn't have much in it.

Now, I won't even get started on Ella's room. But let me tell you, it is thousands times worse. Including all of the pink. Yawning, I got up from my bed. I was tired. This morning I had to take some, let's say, proper princess training classes. _Boring. _None of that will help me when I am queen. I don't need to know how to host a proper party when we are in war. Nor do I care.

I moved to the dark wooden door, which was perhaps rowan, and shut it, using the deadbolt to lock it. I couldn't risk anyone walking in on me and seeing my, err, feathery little secret.

I knew Jeb would kill me if I slit two long lines in the dress I was wearing, so I moved towards my trunk of clothes underneath my bed and grabbed out a pair of breeches and a plain cream shirt, that I had persuaded one of the maids to steal for me. I threw the dress to the bottom of my small trunk and shoved it back underneath my bed. I moved towards my desk where I grabbed a dagger. Another thing I was sneaked it. I slit the shirt and let my wings out with a sigh of content. All fourteen feet of my wings moved out across the room.

The tops of them were a dark brown, then it melted into a light brown, then cream, and then white, with specks of brown. I flapped them the smallest bit, not enough to let me off of the ground, but enough to stretch them out a bit. I moved to the window, and folded the wings back on my back. You're probably wondering how I can fly without out being noticed.

Well, there's a dragon.

IT hasn't been seen for a while, and IT's lair is somewhere in the mountains far away from here. The dragon is white, and sometimes, flies over the kingdom. Recently, however, there has been more sightings. ...I _wouldn't _have anything to do about it. I sat on the ledge of the window and looked out at the city. I could see, if I squinted my eyes a bit, people working, but I did have the highest tower. It wasn't easy to see.

I turned so my legs were dangling out of the window, and then taking a deep breath, moved forward, falling gracefully down.

I snapped out my wings and winced. I had to do it this way so I was able to fly. It had hurt a lot at first, but I've been getting used to it. I mean, I just can't take off in the courtyard where a lot of people can see me. I flapped my wings and slowly elevated, before going up by the clouds, my favorite spot.

Some people think flying through clouds would be fun, that is, if they actually have the chance to fly through them. They're not. Clouds are wet and big, and seem foggy so it's hard to fly through them. That's why I just usually stay beneath them. It allows me to be up high enough and not be in the clouds, but low enough where I could see tiny dots as houses.

I spread my arms out as I flew of the mountains, which were the borders of the two kingdoms. Judging by the light of the sun, I should probably get back. I know, it was the shortest flight ever. But I can't be gone long from the castle or someone will come looking for me, so I try to go on as many short flights as I can.

Once I was back in the tower, I slipped in through my tower window, and unlocked my door, opening it a crack. I then proceeded to flop down on my bed. "Maximum?" A voice called from the doorway, looking in. I groaned, loud enough for the person to here. Jeb.

"What do you want?" I growled, looking up from the bed. He looked at my clothes in shock. "What are you wearing?" Mentally, I slapped myself. I should of changed back into the blue silk dress, but I didn't'. Good thing I was able to get back from my flight, though, before he came. "Nothing." I snapped. "What do you want?"

He sighed, and moved into the room. I was about to say that he wasn't allowed in _my_ room, but he interrupted me by saying. "Maximum-"

"It's _Max._" I growled once again.

He continued talking like I hadn't even interrupted him. "The ball is coming up, tomorrow, and you haven't found an escort. Now, your sister Ella had some fine ideas of suitors that I thought would be appropriate-" I cut him off. "Look, _Jeb_, I won't be going to the ball with anyone. In fact, I don't want to go at all." He opened his mouth to say something. "Wait." I ordered. "The only reason I'm going is because I promised Mother that I would cooperate. So, that means I'll go, but I won't like it. And I won't go with anyone. I mean it, Jeb."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm just trying to be nice, Maximum, but if you don't appreciate that-"

"I'd appreciate it more if you were _nicer_." I snarled, standing up from the bed and crossing his arms, so I looked tougher and taller. "Look," Jeb said to me. "_You_ are going to the ball. _You _are going to like it. And on Ella's request, _you _are going with Jac."

That did it. That was my breaking point. If my father couldn't respect that I didn't want an escort, then fine. "Get out!" I shouted at him. "Just get out! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of you trying to rule my life! I'm sick of you making all of my decisions!" When I saw that he was still there, I shrieked, "Just get out!" He left in a hasty retreat. "Just ... go." I rasped, looking down at my bed and blinking millions of times to clear my foggy vision.

If he wanted to be that way, then fine. I wouldn't be going to the ball then.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke to find a pink, frilly dress laid out on my bed. "Jeb!" I growled softly, grabbing the cursed thing and moving to the window, where I flung it out and watched it float slowly to the dirty moat. <em>I hope something eats it. <em>

I moved to my closet where I grabbed a pale green dress that I was originally going to wear to the ball. Green was Mother's favorite color, and I was wearing it and going to the ball for her. _Just a few more minutes._

I realized that I was still wearing the breeches and a shirt, so I slipped them off and put the dress on. It was made of silk, with a velvet layer over it. Unfortunately, it was a v-neck, but there was lace there so it wasn't _that _low. The bottom also had a cream lace trim, and there was an intricate design of thread, portraying a swan in a lake under a full moon above it. I had decided to go barefoot ages ago, and Jeb couldn't stop me. Shoes would make sounds when I tried to escape and it was more comfortable going barefoot. He should just be happy that I was attending.

I moved towards the door, where I peeked outside, looking for maids or guards or Jeb or Ella roaming the hallway. Then, I silently slipped out the door and into the hallway. The stone was cold against my feet, and I was happy to start walking on carpet when I reached the end of the hallway. Quiet as a mouse, I stepped down the stairs the stairs, heart thudding and me pressing up against a wall whenever I heard a voice.

"Max!" Ella called from the top of the stairs. I raced down them, not bothering to be as quiet as I was before, and retreated underneath the stairs, shoving myself in the farthest corner. Ella came clomping down in her heels. She was wearing a similar dress to yesterday, except sleeveless. I guess Jeb let her wear something like that for a ball. "Jac is waiting for you!" She called in a singsong voice, her head turning left and right.

My heart caught in my throat as she turned this way, like I'd be underneath the staircase. "Maybe.." she turned to search over here. My breathing became rapid as my hands went to my chest. "Eww! Never mind. Too dirty. Max wouldn't go underneath there." She said softly, turning away. "At least, I won't look under there." She added, turning away from the hidden spot and going down the next hallway, still calling my name. Once I didn't hear her voice or her shoes, I came out from the stairs, brushing my dress off and started to move again.

I hurried to the main entrance, where two guards were there, one hand on their spears, and the other on their swords on her waists. "Think she'll come here?" One asked the other, who shrugged. _Who can be they talking about? Anyway, I have to get through. I can't go to the ball, not with Jac. Sorry Mother. Now, calm, casual, like nothing's going on. _

"Hello!" I said cheerfully, unlike myself. The guards looked at each other in amusement. "Yes?" One asked. "If you'll excuse me, I just have to get through." He raised his eyebrows. "Hmm? For what? Care to enlighten me?" _Drat. I don't have a lie. _My tongue was dry, and I looked down, my mind racing. "I didn't think so." The other one chuckled. "Be on your way, princess." They started to move back towards the gate.

"No wait!" I called, looking back up at them. "I need to see a friend in town. She, um, needs to fix the hem of my dress." _I hope they know nothing about dresses. _"It looks fine to me." One informed me and I sighed. "Let me through?" I tried, a last resort.

"Nope. King's orders. He thought you might try and get away," I resisted the urge to stomp my foot. "And anyway, my lady, it can't be that bad." I glared at him, crossing my arms. "Believe me, it is. Just let me out!" He smirked. "No can do." I then decided to use brute force. No one in my place except me would. I'm stronger then normal, for some reason, (the wings, perhaps?) and maybe, just maybe, I could get through them, run into some sort of forest, and then take off, only coming back after the ball is over. I can deal with the punishments.

I charged into the guards, which one of them had their spear pointed at me. "Stop!" The other one screeched. "You can't kill the imperial princess!" He let his spear down at the last minute as I ran into the middle of both of them. They grabbed me by my arms as I kicked and punched. So lady-like, I know.

Minutes later, I was seated in the courtyard, my dress dirty and torn slightly in some places, my eye black, a split lip and a permanent scowl on my face. The two guards were seated next to me, holding my arms, which were fighting to be crossed. Jac was looking me over, like I was something he could buy. "Nice. I like 'em feisty." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively. I fought to get out of the guard's grip to get a blow into him. "Let me go!" I ordered to them. "A princess's order's don't block out a kings." One murmured as I stopped fighting.

Jac circled the bench. "You're mine." He breathed down my neck. "I'm not your anything!" I snapped at him, trying to get out of their only once again. Did they eat super food for breakfast or something? These guards were not some of the wimpy ones Jeb hired. I could escape from them easy.

Jac grabbed my shoulder. "Time to go, darling." The guards stood up as Jac grabbed my arm. "You sure you got her?" One asked as he nodded. "She's trouble, that one."

"Don't forget it." I hissed as Jac tried to led me away like he would a prisoner, with my arms behind my back so I couldn't pinch, slap, hit or do whatever with them. "It doesn't have to be this way." He whispered through my hair. I tried to stop walking so I could try and kick his shins, but he pushed me forward. "Yes, I would prefer it this way." I told him.

We stopped at the entrance at the ballroom, my eyes already searching for exits. I didn't really come to the ballroom much, only a few times. (Mostly in a grip like this one.) "And now, Princess's Maximum's escort! Jac of Lomingtal!" A loud male voice called, sending Jac down the stairs, waving and winking to all of the girls. I thought he was my escort! (Not that I liked him or anything, but he can't be flirting with girls when I was right here!)

Once again. Sexist pig.

"And now, Princess Maximum herself! The future queen!" Just as I was about to descend down the stairs and into the horrors of the ballroom, a sweet smelling cloth was placed over my face, and I felt myself falling back, and then, there was darkness.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Sorry about the cliffhanger, if you really like it, I'll update soon! (If you want links to their dresses, then they'll be up on my profile in a few minutes or so!)**


	2. And I Just Happened to Be Captured

_And now, Princess Maximum herself! The future queen!" Just as I was about to descend down the stairs and into the horrors of the ballroom, a sweet smelling cloth was placed over my face, and I felt myself falling back, and then, there was darkness._

I could feel myself floating in between consciousness and blacking out. There seemed to be a tingling sense down in my toes, but I ignored it. I had other things on my mind. For example, what happened? I thought that I was supposed to be going to a ball. I guess that's all right, though. It's not like I wanted to go anyway. But Jeb'll kill me. He was going to kill me if I escaped. Which I didn't. I can take his punishment.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" A voice murmured, pulling me out of my reverie. Soon, that tingling feeling began to spread to the rest of my body. I willed it to stop, floating in darkness was just so calming. Yet it didn't listen to me, and soon my whole body felt like tiny pins and needles were being pushed into it. I tried to move, but I couldn't, like I was paralyzed. My mouth didn't open, like it was glued closed and my eyes were wide in the silent scream.

The tingling then began to burn, and I tried to scream again and again, making my throat raspy and hurt without even doing anything. A white light began to come towards me, closer and closer, like it was flying. "What's going on?" Came a worried voice from the other side. My eyes felt like they were rolling back into my head. I wanted to stay in the darkness!

The light came colliding into me like a horse might to one person. The breath was knocked out of me and finally, I was able to close my eyes and gasp for air. My stomach heaved, and I turned to take everything out of my stomach. When I was finished, I laid there, gasping for air. My eyes opened a crack, the light was blinding. I tried to move my arm to block the light, but it was like it weighed a ton.

"You heaved on my shoes!" One said in disgust. "Pass me some sort of leaf, will you Fang?"

Fang. Didn't I know that name? I must of heard it in the palace somewhere, it seemed so familiar. "Why-" I started to cough as soon as I started to speak. I wanted to know why I couldn't move. _At least the tingling went away. I don't feel like I'm being put in a fireplace anymore. "_Give her some water." A new, deeper voice commanded.

"Why?" said the man who's shoes I threw up on. "We need all of the water we can get!" I heard a sound, like fabric being ripped from fabric. "She needs it more then we do." I heard him kneel down to my level, his voice was closer to my ears. "Drink." He ordered, and a nice stream of water was poured in my mouth. "Why can't ... I move?" I rasped out, my eyes opening a bit more.

Fang, I assumed was kneeling next to me. He was wearing a navy uniform with a raven's crest across his chest. His olive skin seemed to glisten from the heat as he casually flipped his black hair out of his eyes. Was he my age? Or was he older? The strangest thing about him was his eyes. They were like endless pools of ink or the feather's of a crow, black and mysterious.

The other one had puke on his shoes. His hair was strawberry blonde, and his eyes were a light blue, and misty, like they were hard to see out of. Perhaps there was something wrong with them. His skin was white, and he was wearing the same uniform as Fang, except that there was a badger where his raven was.

"Look," the blonde one said. "I don't know why you can't move." Fang glared at him. "You should have gotten all of the ingredients right, Iggy. We could of asked Mri Yaska to do it for us, I'm sure she would of gotten it right, but no. You had to do it. Besides the fact she can't move, she woke up later then she was supposed to. She was supposed to wake up in three hours, you dolt! It's been a day!"

Iggy looked stunned for a second, and then regained his composure. "You'll probably be able to move again in a few hours." He assured me under a glare from Fang. "How did you get me here?" I asked him suspiciously. "We, erm, walked." He muttered. I knew it wasn't true, but I was playing the role of a stupid princess. You always gotta play some part. "Oh. Did you carry me or something? I think people would of reconized me in this dress."

They looked at each other. "No one noticed." Fang said a little too quickly and I raised my eyebrows. "Hmm." I mused, and shut my eyes again. I heard a sigh of relief from my left, Iggy. Ha. They thought I believe their little story. "Why don't you rest a little?" Fang asked me. He must of been standing over be, since the glare from the sun was gone.

"Okay." I murmured, and pretended to sleep. Instead, I drowned in my thoughts. I know I was kidnapped, but why? I'm not saying that I won't thank them, certainly, when I'm running out of here, but they probably didn't kidnap me just for a favor. Did they want money from my father, holding me ransom? Or did they want more? Like ... me?

"Max?" A voice said, Fang, once again. "I can tell your not sleeping. Your eyes are twitching." I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him very maturely, but grunted and response, and actually closed my eyes like I was about to fall asleep. Sleep did seem quite nice right now. Maybe I would stay in this nice, darkness awhile.

* * *

><p>"Is she asleep?" I asked Fang quietly, for I could not see her myself. "Yes." He murmured. "Let's move a bit. Wouldn't want to wake her." I nodded, and followed Fang. I could tell where he was going, since he was taking louder steps for me to hear. Yes, the blind one does have better hearing. Works for me.<p>

"So, what do we do?" Fang asked me. I shrugged. Usually Fang was coming up with all of the plans. He knew that I had trouble thinking of ... possible things to do. I mean, in this last plan I had, all we needed were a couple of goats, a dragon's scale and some other stuff. And he refused me! Can you believe that? I would of went with it. It was a good plan too.

"Do you think that she really believed that we walked here? I would of thought by her reputation, Maximum would have more brains." Fang didn't say anything, except, after a moment of silence, he murmured, "Not everyone has the brains like you do, Ig."

I smiled. "You got that right." It wasn't everyday Fang complimented me, and I took it happily. "But seriously, she had a point. What happens if she keeps asking about it? It obvious we didn't walk." I moved my arms up and down slightly, hoping Fang would get the clue. I wasn't going to say it out loud, of course. Everyone knows that if you don't want something to be jinxed, you shouldn't say it unless you were absolutely sure that no one was listening.

By the tone of Fang's voice, I could only guess that he had gotten my clue. "We just have to insist we walked until we can think of something better." He muttered. "We should probably go back over there. Gods only know what she's doing."

I shrugged in reply. "I'm in the mood for some exercise. Meet you there." He didn't say anything, but then said, "I'm nodding, Ig." I smiled at him as I heard him leave. Thankfully, we were out of view of other people, and I could do this easily.

I unfurled my wings and took to the sky.

* * *

><p>I woke up being able to move. My arms and legs weren't numb anymore, but they weren't the easiest to lift. Somehow, I managed to prop myself up on the tree. "You all right down there?" A voice called up over me. I swear, my heart stopped as I craned my neck to look up.<p>

Fang. I should of known it. "Why are you up there?" I asked him tiredly, dropping my gaze from him to the ground. He didn't say anything. I assumed he had shrugged, but I wasn't going to look up there again. It was then when I realized why I was here. "Why you kidnap me?" I asked irritably, out of the blue. "I have my reasons." Fang said gruffly. I sighed. It was probably the best answer I could get out of him.

Now, Iggy would be much easier to get an answer out of. He seemed insecure and oblivious. Perhaps if I bugged him enough about it he would decide that he should tell me, just to get me out off his back.

Yes, that was perfect. I just had to ask him when he got back. Where ever he was. But I wasn't going to ask Fang. I knew he wouldn't tell me

**A/N: Second chapter! Whoo! I know this is way, way shorter then the first one, but that was just an introduction. All chapters from now on will either be this length or longer. :) Review please and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Liar, Liar

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my awesome reviewers. This chapter is for you!**

Fang had come out of the tree as soon as I had finished my thoughts. I reminded myself that I was playing the role of a defenseless, stupid princess just as Fang walked over to me and smirked. I tired to meet his gaze, but the effects of whatever drug they had put in the cloth was keeping me down. Finally, I stopped trying and just looked at him the best I could. My gaze turned wary. "What are you looking at?" I snapped at him. "See something you like?"

I was hoping to trip him up with that statement, but Fang didn't even blush. Curse his grip on his emotions!

"Well," he started. "What's up with the black eye and split lip? Those weren't there when we kidnapped you." I snorted. "I didn't need you to be careful with me." I jeered before I realized what I said. I guess Fang was expecting an answer in a sickly sweet tone, like, 'Oh thank you for kidnapping me _and_ being careful at the same time!' I was supposed to be playing that role. Oops.

Fang just raised his eyebrows at me slightly and I realized that I hadn't answered his first question yet. I took up the position of the girly princess once again. Can't have him knowing what I am really capable of. "Well, I guess a maid or someone cut my lip when they were getting this dress on me." I smiled innocently at him, something I rarely do, with fake hurt in my eyes. Ugh, I never thought I would have to do something like that.

I could tell that Fang didn't but it and I wouldn't either if I was him. I mean, cutting my lip on my dress? Let's just say that I have had better excuses. "What about your black eye?" He prodded.

Oh yeah.

Well, I couldn't just tell him that I attempted to escape a ball in my honor and got punched in the eye by on of the guards on accident when I was trying to leave the castle, now could I?

I didn't think so either.

I just decided to stall him as long as I could until I could think of something reasonable to tell him or change the subject. Just as my mouth opened to speak, Iggy came out of nowhere, huffing and puffing. Well, then.

Never thought I would ever be save by an Iggy.

I studied his face for a few moments. His hair was swept back, like he was in the wind and his cheeks were rosy. He seemed breathless. I could always assume that that he had ran here, but I decided that was not the case. I wasn't saying that he wasn't extraordinary, the few blind people that I knew couldn't do half the things he could, but still.

The most reasonable thing I could think of doing was just asking him where he could have been and what he was doing. I wish the witty side of me could come back, however, all I could think of was lame things like that. I just felt so ... blank. Probably still effects of the drug, but I thought that it had all worn off.

"Maximum?" A voice called. I was just about to correct the person who said it that my name was _Max, _but when I looked up, Fang's eyes seemed worried slightly. I angled my head to see if it was really there, but once I did, it was gone.

"What?" I managed, looking anywhere except at Fang's face. The grass, the sky.. the sky! I needed to stretch my wings. They were getting cramped in this dress of mine, which I was still wearing. The back was high, thankfully, and the dress was almost like a turtle-neck. "Weren't you listening?" Iggy asked me impatiently. "Nope." I muttered dully, not caring really what he had to say. He did kidnap me, anyway.

"Figures." He muttered and before I could stop myself and think, I stuck my tongue out at him just like I would to Jeb, Ella, or Dylan. Yes, I know, very mature, but when he didn't reply to it, I thought he must have missed it or didn't see it somehow.

Heh. Then I remembered that he was blind, which means he didn't see it. How ironic. But, since Fang could see, I guess he did. Wonder what he thinks of me now... Would a princess in my part really do that? I couldn't change it now, however, since what is done is done.

I was glad that I was still underneath the tree, so I was able to look at the pair with no problem from the sun. "So, what did you say?" I asked Iggy, finally caring enough to ask.

"Well, I was saying that the head of our, erm, league has some clothes you can borrow. I mean," he motioned to my dress, "you can't go out with that on. She was some plain dresses that'll make you look more common."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're being quite nice to me, though you kidnapped me. Why?" Fang shrugged. "Not everyone who does bad things is mean." Couldn't argue with that, although I wanted to. "About the dress..." I started. "Um, can't I wear some of your clothes?" Iggy looked shocked. "Maximum? I'm _wearing _my clothes!" I groaned. "No, at the league your in. Some extras, perhaps?" I asked hopefully, looking up at them.

"You're not like any princess that we've ever kidnapped." Fang muttered. "Oh, so you've kidnapped more then one?" I shot back, glaring. "Well, anyway, before I was interrupted," Iggy looked at both of us. I smiled sheepishly. "I guess you could borrow some of my clothes. But I would have to confirm with her. She's about your size."

It was just at that moment that I noticed that my legs and arms didn't feel like a million pounds of lead. I started to get up with a slight struggle, using the tree to help. Once up, I looked at both of them. "So, where are we going?"

They looked at each other again. _Oh, so you don't have a mode of transportation? _"Umm, you're going to have to wear this blindfold. Can't let you see where we're going." _Or how you get there. _I thought sarcastically as Fang tied the blindfold around my head. "And your wrists." He added softly. I sighed, holding out my wrists in front of me.

Well, I guess you could say that I should of tried to escape. But really, I couldn't, and didn't want to. I felt really, really weak still, which I hate feeling, and I was kind of curious of where we were going. "Maximum?" Fang whispered in my ear. "It's Max!" I hissed back, finally snapping with the whole Max thing. "Max? I'm going to have to carry you." I could feel my face slowly turn red. "Fine." I whispered curtly. He put his hands at the back of my legs and carried me bridal style. I was not a happy camper.

* * *

><p>With the wind rushing through my hair, I couldn't help but think that this was one fast horse. I did have my suspicions, however. Time for rapid fire questioning. "What kind of horse is this again?" I asked sweetly.<p>

"Arabian." Fang answered. "I don't think that kind can run this fast." I

"It's a cross-breed."

"With what?"

"Quarter-horse."

"I still don't believe you." I said. He sighed. "It's true." So, round one over. I didn't trip him up. Moving on. "What's the horse's name?" His response was unclear. I was just about to take the point for Max, when Iggy butted in from my left. "Suletu." He responded. "Which means?" I prodded. "Flying." How... interesting. It did feel like we were flying.

"How many horses are there?" I wondered. "One." Fang responded in that deep voice of his. "So, how do we all fit?" There was a pause for hesitation. "Iggy is in the front, and I'm sitting backwards, holding you." Strange. I thought there would be two horses, because I could of sworn that Iggy was my left. "What's that noise?" I asked suspiciously at the quiet. It sounded like.. wing beats. "What sound?" He asked. "The flapping noise."

"Maybe a bird taking off." He suggested. "Maybe." I said sullenly. The noise continued, though. Even with my good hearing, I wouldn't be able to hear it after it took off and was long gone.

"We're here." Iggy said, and my blindfold was taken off. I was met with the league. It was a tall, black building, with ivy creeping up the sides. It was almost like a small castle. The bricks were chipped in places, but other then that, it seemed like it was in good shape. "Well, what are you waiting for? Wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Fang prodded me as I moved forward. "Fine." I snapped. "Untie my wrists, would you?"

"No can do, princess." He replied smugly and moved me forward. "I thought you would call me Max!" I argued. He moved down to talk in my ear. "Alone." Was all he said and I understood, as Fang led me into the league. Iggy stayed outside, however. He was kind of gaping at me. Why?

* * *

><p><em>Damn! I forgot that we were that high up! She could of suffocated, the air is so thin. But she didn't. She should of, but she didn't. There's more then meets the eye to that princess...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! Third chapter! :)**


	4. MUST ESCAPE

Fang prodded me forward as I tripped over bumps in the path. Thankfully, I had no blindfold on anymore because if it was still on, I would probably be flat on my face right now.

Obviously, I am clumsy. Why, I had a hard time just carrying a few books to classes just a few weeks ago. _Speaking of classes, I wonder how Jeb is doing. He probably hasn't even noticed that I'm gone. It has been what, two days? Wait, I'm being unreasonable. Of course he noticed. He probably just put someone to be me in my place until I was found. Yes, that seems like something he would do. _

Since I was caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that we had stopped moving. "Ready?" He asked softly, using a different tone he had outside. I shrugged and wouldn't look him in the eye. Even though he was faking it, I just couldn't help it. He was supposed to be mean.

Honestly, I can't believe that I'm angered by a nice person. But who has ever heard of a friendly kidnapper? This was all probably just an act. They wanted me for something, but I could not figure out what that was. Ransom? Treasure? Lust? Did they know my secret?

The oaken door opened with a quiet creak and we stepped inside. The room was almost like a dungeon. There was no windows, and the only source of light was a small candle. Nevertheless, it was quite bright in the room. It was bare except for a desk in the middle, and Fang moved me towards it.

There was a person sitting behind it. It was a girl who looked even younger then me. Was this the leader of their "league?" She had a dark tan colored skin, but it wasn't dark enough to be brown. Her hair, which was frizzy on appearance, was pulled back in a braid. She wore a plain blue dress nothing like the green dress I was wearing. Her dress was cotton and simple, like something a commoner would wear.

She wasn't wearing any jewelry except for two ruby tear-drop shaped earrings and a ring the shape of an owl. Her eyes were the color of chocolate and she looked quite nice.

The only thing I could notice that seemed out of place on her was a piece of charred and blackened skin. It was a circle, with an "L" inside of it. I sickened immediately. I knew what that was. It made my stomach churn just to think about it.

It was the mark of a slave.

The girl seemed to notice that I was looking at it and sent me an apologetic glance, pulling her dress up to cover the mark. Why was she being so sorry? I should have told Jeb to make more laws against slavery. It was my fault.

"I used to be a slave." She said softly, fingering her ring. "I was born in South Africa and I was taken when I was ten. The slave-ship was small, crowded with many people. Babes, women, men, children, like me. I searched desperately for my family but when I couldn't find them, I prayed that they hadn't been taken too. First, I was sold in India, but my master-" she shook her head as if to shake away the memory. "the slave-owner," her words hardened saying that, and her eyes were cold. "he didn't think I was good enough because I was struggling to learn Hindi. Swahili is my native language, but I have adapted to English. I was hit with a switch, thankfully not a whip, many a time since I couldn't do some of the work. I was ten, mind you.

Fang shifted away from my back and moved to the corner of the room. He seemed to respect this girl, even if she was younger then him. I supposed she held a place of authority in this "league."

"So he sold me to a slave-holder here. This one was better then the last, but his son was a terrible person. Sometimes, his son would catch me alone and try to do," she gulped and turned away. "unthinkable things to me. I was twelve. Soon, I begun to make plans to run away. I would meet a man on horse-back who would take me to a safe place for slaves. Unfortunately, I was caught and branded, so anyone would know to take me back to my owners." She sighed, and I could see her eyes tearing up.

"You could stop, you know." I rushed in. Even though this girl seemed to be on the opposite side of what I was on, she seemed to be opening up to me quickly.

"No. Once I start, I need to get it out sometimes, you know?" I nodded, and she finished her story. "If I was caught again when I was escaping, I would loose a foot so I could never leave. This time, I was able to make it out and to the gate, where I was taken here. I've been here for two years. The past leader was like a father to me, and once he died, I became the head of this place." She smiled proudly, but it was sad almost, like she was remembering.

"Anyway, we need to get on with why you're here. I can't exactly say why, but at least you can know that you'll be safe here for the time being." She looked at me expectantly.

"Um, okay." I wasn't exactly sure of what to say. I didn't like the fact that she said, "for the time being." Didn't that mean that I would get hurt eventually?

"Fang will take you to your room." She said cheerfully. _She talks as much as Ella. _I thought wryly. _They would get along well._

_"_Wait." I stopped her as Fang began to take me away. "I have one question. What are the animals for?"

She smiled. "Well, I'm an owl," she showed me her ring. "which means I'm at the top. Fang is a raven, and he's next. Then there's a girl with a cat, you'll meet her eventually. One boy has a frog and you'll probably meet him too. And Iggy has a badger, you know him, and he's at the bottom."

"Why is Iggy at the bottom? I thought he was pretty decent at what he did." Fang shot me a lop-sided grin as she grinned herself. "Oh no, Iggy's fine at his job. I just like putting him at the bottom because it's a good laugh. He still hasn't figured it out yet."

I couldn't help it, I had to smile, but I stopped once I remembered the company I was in. "Okay, thanks." I told her as she flashed me another smile. "Anytime."

As Fang led me out of the room, I knew that I would have to question him once we got to where I was staying. Why was I here, anyway? And why wouldn't they say why I was here? Hmm.

We reached yet another oaken door as I pushed it open. There wasn't a knob, or I wouldn't have been able to open it. Fang was standing there expressionless. "Is this my room?" I asked him, but he didn't even say anything. I glared but pushed the door open anyway. It's not like the person inside was going to attack me or anything.

Boy, was I wrong.

Well, maybe that's not quite the truth. I wasn't really attacked, just close to it. "Angel." Fang warned as the girl hissed. On her uniform was the picture of a cat. Her hair was in blonde ringlets and her eyes were crystal blue, like the ocean on a good day. I could see the knives through her clothes. I found that the trick to hiding daggers was to put a rock at the bottom so that the clothes would hang away from you. She looked really young, not much older then nine.

If she was older, I would have snapped at her for attacking me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"What'd ye doin' in me room, Fang? I thought that'd I told you to go leaving me alon'!" Oh. I understood now. Many people had grown up near or in the Trenchmill. It's practically the worst place in the kingdom. She was talking Trenchmill cant, I knew that. At least I could understand her.

Fang put his hands up in the mock sign of surrender. "Not my fault, Ange. She came here herself." Blue eyes looked at me carefully. They looked .. intelligent. Not like the dull Trenchmill eyes she should probably have. Was it possible that she slipped into the cant when she was angered?

"Oh?" She dragged out the syllables angrily. "Just what might ye be doin' in me room?" I looked at her in the eye. "A mistake." I admitted. "No reason to get mad about it."

"I'm already mad." She said, but her voice was calmer, and the cant was almost gone. "Well, I'll just be going then." I said, already moving towards the door, Fang following behind me.

"Wait. What's your name?" She smiled just the tiniest bit at me, and then I realized she was still just a girl. However tough her outside, she was still a child on the inside. I made a note of that. If I could get on her good side, perhaps I could have a companion and a fierce warrior.

"Max." I smiled back at her and left the room. Once the door was closed, I turned to Fang, hands propped on my hips the best I could with my hands tied. "Want to tell me where my room is?" Again, he didn't say a word, which made me angrier at him. Instead, he grabbed my elbow and led me to the end of the hallway, pushing me into the room. "Here." He growled.

"What is up with you?" I asked him rudely. "I thought you were nice at first."

He smiled, but it wasn't nice. "Kidnapper's aren't supposed to be nice."

"But you were nice until now!" I argued. "Right after we met Angel, you suddenly became rude to me!"

"There's a reason for that Max. Everyone has their secrets. Can't you respect that?" I knew what he meant. If anyone ever found out about my secret, well, it just might be the end of me.

"Is it about Angel then?" I asked softly, and I knew I went too far. His body became rigid as he stepped towards me, before grabbing me by my shoulders and pushing me up on the wall. "What the hell?" I yelled, but it was no use, for Fang had his hand over my mouth.

He was strong, I'll give him that, but I was pretty light. He didn't let go even after I was fighting him. "Never. Ask. About. Her. Again." He snarled and dropped me, letting me fall. He looked at me with a glare, and then turned on his heel, leaving the room.

What that was about, I have no idea. I could guess he was over-protective, but I had a feeling that it was a little more then that. With many thoughts rushing through my mind, I moved to the drawers by my bed in hopes that there was a pair of breeches in there.

Fang had decided to torture me more.

Instead of the comfortable boy attire, there were many dresses that I wouldn't even touch. Grumpily, I slumped to the edge of my bed, not bothering to even look at the bottom of the drawers.

I then made up my mind. Fang was beginning to bother me. I would escape from this place and tell Jeb all about him, the man who had kidnapped me, but not about the former slave, Angel or Iggy. Then, he would probably be sentenced to the guillotine and I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. I began to craft the plan in my mind.

But I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

* * *

><p>"Gaz? Is that you?" I called out, looking for him. It was hard being blind, let me tell you that. "Ig? I'm over here!" I followed the voice of the little boy I had apprenticed in the air of fire and explosives.<p>

I guess you could say I was a pyromanic, but I preferred the title of Awesome Exploding Fire Fighting Weapons Master. Or AEFFWM, for short.

"Iggy, you can stop walking now." My little helper told me. I knew the league like the back of my hand, but I still had trouble getting around the grounds. Nature is unpredictable.

I gave Gazzy a high-five, not only for helping me, but it made him feel good. Nudge had found Angel and Gazzy off the streets of Trenchmill. I had taken Gazzy under my wing (literally) and tried to get him out of his over-protective older brother phase by convincing him that Angel was safe here.

However, Angel really never got anyone like me. Nudge was too busy and Fang just wasn't the type to stay around her, although we all knew that he liked her the best. She still talks in Trenchmill cant when she's angry, but Nudge has put all of that anger to use. Even thought she's still a child, Angel is one of our top assassins. She's quiet, quick and no one expects to be killed by a kid. It's really quite effective.

"So Gazzy, what's new?" I asked him, leaning back on the wall. This kid was a guard, and a pretty good one at that. Whenever someone suspicious would come, he would let out a signal that was effective.

And horribly stinky.

"Well, I haven't seen any new people come in except for that palace girl." He responded and by the sound of his voice, he was looking straight ahead of him still, like looking for enemies. That's my boy.

I winked at him. "She could probably tell you about the Mireanden War." I taunted him, knowing he was interested in the war with the most fire. "She could?" Gazzy's voice brightened.

"Yeah. I could tell you what room she's staying in if you finish the bomb today."

There was a pause, before he remembered to say, "I'm nodding Iggy, but who would take over my post as guard?"

I tapped my chin, like I was pretending to think about it. "I will until you get back." I said finally, even though I had thought of this beforehand. Sometimes, I was just too smart for my own good. "Okay, go get to work! Come back when you're done."

I could hear him run off as I smiled. At lest this bomb would get finished soon and Nudge won't have an excuse to get mad at me. Maybe then I would get promoted.

That kid was sometimes too cute for his own good.

**A/N: Well, I wasn't going to end it with Gazzy and Iggy, but I thought it might be a cute way to end chapter four. Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Not You Again!

Plotting was fun.

Plotting against kidnappers was even better.

Plotting against a rude, stuck up, secret holding, dark-haired, evil, raven, strange, horrible, disgusting, totally handsome-

No, no, no! I must stop thinking about him as handsome!

Let me start over:

Plotting against a rude, stuck up, secret holding, dark-haired, evil, raven, strange horrible, disgusting kidnapper boy who was barely a man named Fang was the best. Like unwrapping an amazing present. That's what this revenge felt like.

I had decided a long time ago that I wouldn't include Nudge (we have gotten pretty close), Angel (I bought her a dog on a trip to a market and she adores it), Gazzy (my little [soon to be] war hero) and Iggy. (AEFFWM as he liked to call it.)

This past week had really gone by quickly. I had been allowed to go to the market once and I was even allowed to wear breeches and a tunic. I got closer to Iggy, but no one knew about my revenge. They would probably all hate me for it and I couldn't risk that.

I did feel guilty about it, though. I was not one to do something like this, even though I was a fighter. When this happened to every thief or murderer, I could not stand to watch, always making up excuses not to come.

Jeb liked to do this to people. Didn't he think of all of the families, wives, husbands and children? How this person might have had a positive impact on society? Now that I look back on it, did Fang had a family? What about Angel?

Having second thoughts, I flopped on my bed in the plain room, my stomach filling with butterflies, churning. Why was I doing this? These people were like my family.

_No. _A second voice cut in. _Maximum, don't hide from what's right. Today is the day you're going to leave and today is the day you will condemn Fang. Today is not the day to cower and have second thoughts, today is the day to fight. And that's just what you'll do. _

Little did I know that at that time, I was hearing a voice in my head. Now, I would probably be locked up somewhere if I told anyone, but I thought it was the only time I would ever hear this voice.

And I was wrong for thinking that.

* * *

><p>Bag: Check.<p>

Dress: Check.

Picture (from Angel): Check.

Guilt: Double Check.

I knew I couldn't think like that anymore. I can't have second thoughts. I just had to get out of here. _Think of all of the other people he's kidnapped, Max,_ I tried to reassure myself. _This is for the best. _

I bit my lip as I swung my low hanging knapsack on my shoulders and unfurled my wings, making sure once again the door was locked. I walked hastily to the window where I looked outside, making sure everyone was at the market like they promised to be.

Except Fang, of course. He was exceedingly grouchy this morning and was staying back at the league, but he wasn't outside. I assumed he was locked up in his study or something, if he even had one.

I sat on the window edge and leaned forward, letting my wings get outside for what, the first time in a week. I was ready to be a little shaky and sore the next day, but it was worth it getting out of here.

When I felt that the wind was right, I leaned forward even more, falling off the window and plummeting towards the ground. I flapped my wings, but I couldn't seem to get up in the air.

The wind was screaming in my ears as I raced towards the ground. My hair was streaming upwards and my mouth was forced open as I desperately tried to stay up in the air. Scenes from my life flashed in my head, teasing Ella, teasing Jeb, beating up the guards, seeing my mother-

And then, I laid lifeless on the ground as my soul departed from my body.

Okay, okay, I was just kidding there. I didn't really die, I promise.

I managed to get my wings moving just in time and was able to get back in the air, although I did scrap my elbows and knees on the pavement. As I rose up into the air, I noticed myself shaking and my eyes filling.

I mean, it's not everyday you have a near-death experience, although I have been having a lot since I was kidnapped. I usually _never_ cry though. Last time I did was when Mother died and...

That was six years ago.

I hope you all didn't assume that my mother gave birth to Ella and died soon after. No, I ended up with my rebellious traits from her, not Jeb. Ella's more disciplined. To tell you the truth, I _think_ I might of inherited the wings from her too.

Well, getting back on topic, she was always one to go against what Jeb said. (Yay! Go, Mom, Go!) The time was when Mother decided to go riding right in the middle of a ball. Jeb had told her not to, but she snuck out of the room, thinking she could handle it herself. Then, she saddled up her mare and rode off into the forest. It seems that my mother should have made a better decision, because.. because..

Well, let's just say there was a scout from a neighboring kingdom who ending up shooting her with an arrow.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. _It's too much. _I thought as I rose higher up into the clouds. It wasn't sunny, so it was darker and misty, clouds fogging my vision. Which was fine, of course, then if anyone saw me, I could say the tears were mist.

Like anyone would be up here anyway. I have heard about people training dragons to be able to fly, but that idea is ridiculous. I mean, wouldn't IT eat you before you could get off the ground.

Well, it seemed that I should have paid more attention to my surroundings, since when I turned around, a dark shape was flying behind me.

_IT is coming. A dragon. _My mind was racing, heart pumping. I had never, ever seen anything up in the sky when I was up there. What the hell was this?

I turned around to get a better look at the creature that was following me. It looked almost human. _Can't vampyres fly? _I wondered. I had heard the myth that they could turn into bats, but I always thought it would be more reasonable for the vampyre just to fly without changing.

The "vampyre" or "dragon" or "creature" I should say got a bit closer and I knew that face. It was familiar, like I had seen the face before.

Fang.

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath, and then began to swear under my breath in languages such as Elvish.

Why was he following me and how did he know I was escaping today? Did he see me leave or did he suspect that I was going to and followed me? More importantly, why did he have _wings? _

Yes, Fang, the evilly handsome kidnapper boy no older then me, had _wings. _

And then, I started to loose altitude.

_Max! _The same voice from before commanded as I struggled to get back in the air. _Get in control of yourself! It's Fang, not someone you don't know. You need to get back into the air, stop hyperventilating about his wings. Everyone could have wings and you just didn't know it. _

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, getting a grip on myself using sarcasm. "Well, why don't you tell me who else has wings, then? Did my mother?"

Of course the Voice didn't answer. No one ever answers questions like that.

I looked down and saw that the clouds were thinning. There! There was the castle I grew up in! If I could only get there before Fang recaptured me...

Something whizzed past my ear and I realized that it was a knife. Stupid Fang! He was trying to bring me down, even if that meant injuring me. Well, this means war!

Now I didn't have to be secret about the fact that I knew he was there. "Fang! That's not nice of you!" I scolded him, twisting my body in the air to get a better look at him.

He replied by throwing another knife at me, this time, nicking my ear. "Ow!" I complained, turning back in the direction the castle was in. I had to get home before Fang could catch me.

_Wait a second. _I finally realized what Fang was trying to do. He wasn't trying to bring me down, he was trying to hurt me in the smallest way possible so I would end up begging for his mercy.

Well, that's something that he'll never get. I, Maximum Ride, pledge never to fall into the hands of Fang! And I hope to fufill that promise for as long as I live. (Or as long as I can.)

Fang was getting closer to me then I realized and I could now make out most of his features. I decided to do something drastic, dive down to the castle. It was in view, but I risked someone seeing my wings or getting hurt.

I knew what I had to do and you know what? I did it anyway.

It was stupid, reckless, daring, stupid, and I would probably be black and blue for a few days, but heck, you have to take chances in life!

So I tucked in my wings and did something Fang would probably never do - freefall.

It was just like the time I fell out of the league, except this time I was doing it out of free will; I could move my wings, I just didn't; and there was Fang watching me. He looked like an angel, an angel of death.

How appropriate. Death's own wings.

Fang floated there for a while and then turned, flying back to the league. He was probably going to tell everyone what I had done.

_SPLASH!_

Ew.

Even though I'm not very girly, falling from over a hundred feet up in the air into a bog was not what I wanted. At least it was soft and wet, although from the impact of the fall, I probably am going to have some bad bruises tomorrow.

I sauntered out of the bog, squeezing my clothes to get the pond water out. This was absolutely disgusting. My feet squished in the wet ground and I realized I wasn't too far away from the castle.

I pushed the wet hair out of my face as I reached the stone gate, my stomach growling. Perhaps I could sneak some pastries away from chef later tonight. Now, I had to tell Jeb what Fang had done to me.

"Jeb!" I hollered, walking into the castle, ignoring the looks from the guards, but glad they recognized me enough to let me in. "What now, Peter?" He said, walking into view.

Oh, so I'm a man now?

"Maximum? Is that you?" He said, looking me up and down with shock apparent on his face. "What happened to you?"

"Well Jeb, it's a long story, and I'll tell you tomorrow. Can I have something to eat?"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but it's here now! Thanks to the four reviewers of chapter four and I hope to get a couple more before I update again!**


	6. Heads Will Roll

**A/N: Please don't attack me in a mad mob for not updating sooner .. school stinks, you know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

"Well Maximum, I hope you know that you have been the cause of the kingdom's worries for quite a time now," Jeb said, watching me eat with a hint of disgust on his face. I was snarfing down a chicken leg, I was obviously starving.

"Sure, but I'm fine," I said, grabbing some bread and slathering butter on it. "Just, you know, starving."

"But what I would like to know is why you ran away in the first place and," he waved his hand at my clothes, which weren't what I was wearing to the ball. "why you felt that you could get a change of clothes whenever you want. Breeches are men's clothes, not a fine lady like yourself."

I couldn't help it. A snort escaped and a grin grew on my face as the laughter grew. I dropped the bread and covered my mouth. A fine lady? Oh, this was too good. If only he truly knew..

"I didn't actually run away," I said carelessly. "I was obviously kidnapped, which I want to know how. Isn't your castle security apparently 'the best?'"

He shook his head, his eye twitching slightly in anger. Good. I was making him mad already and I've only been here for a few minutes. "No, you _'obviously'_ ran away. There would have been proof of struggle if you were kidnapped _and_ my guards saw you walking out of the gates with two strange men." He raised his eyebrows. "What have I told you about-"

I groaned loudly and put my head in my hands, slumping down on the table. "How many times do I have to say it? I was freaking kidnapped! I told you about the kidnapper too! Am I really not that believable?"

With my head still down, I put my hand on the table and patted around to find that one piece of bread. My hand ended up in the wine jug, in the butter and on a plate of chicken (I grabbed one of those) before it found the original piece of bread I was eating.

"You're known to have a great imagination, Maximum," the King said angrily. "I didn't believe any of this nonsense when you were younger and I don't plan on believing it now!" He added in a softer tone, "Just tell me why you ran away. Is life here not satisfying for you? There are serfs and peasants who wish they were you right now."

"I. Did. Not. Run. Away!" I growled, standing up with my hands gripping the table. "Why can't you understand that Jeb?" I was practically shouting at this point. "If you can't be a good father, then maybe I would like to trade places with a peasant, as long as I could get a family that would actually believe me!" I laughed bitterly and added, "Mother would have believed me." I walked out of the dining room with my head held high, bitter laughs escaping out of my mouth as I went.

"Your mother is dead!" Jeb hollered from the dining room as one more attempt to make me feel bad. It didn't work but it jabbed at my heart a bit. He's playing the "mother" card just like I had.

I was just about to storm into my room when Ella came out of nowhere and tackled me into a hug. (Yippee.) "Where have you been Max? I cannot believe that you would run away like that!" She blabbered as I tried to peel her off of me so I could get to my room. "Father has been so worried, he looks like he has aged ten years since you ran away!"

"For the last time," I growled at her, my back at the door. "I was kidnapped! So stop telling me I ran away, because I think I would know what happened to me." I opened the wooden door and slammed it in her face. Serves her right for trying to tell what happened to me.

I almost shredded the clothes that I was wearing, taking out the small bombs Iggy and Gazzy had made for me and the knife I bought at the market. I threw them on the ground and put on some nice, clean breeches, along with a shirt. They were my flying clothes, but I really wasn't in the mood to go fly right now.

Why would I even run away? I mean, I disliked some people here (mainly Jeb) but I thought that it was nice, other than that. I was pretty satisfied being a princess (even though princess was quite girly. I guess I couldn't wait to be queen) and I wouldn't run away for weeks at a time, maybe just a night or two if I had to.

_Maybe I could have the maid run a bath,_ I thought, laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. _It would be nicer that free-falling into a lake, although that would be more fun. _I decided on the bath-I had no idea if the lake would be cold and that would stink.

I got out of bed drowsily and stumbled to the door. Wow, I hadn't realized how tired I was. Now if I could only find someone to draw a bath..

* * *

><p>After that nice, warm bath, (which seriously calmed me down a lot) I decided that I would go and find some evidence that I was kidnapped. Like the cloth our friend Fangles pressed against my face and (hopefully) left in the ballroom. Something that I could prove Jeb was wrong.<p>

I walked to the ballroom with a skip in my step, remembering that I hadn't seen a cloth when I was taken. Maybe they were just stupid enough to leave one behind. _Remember, you can only blame Fang for this. _I reminded myself earnestly as I arrived at the scene of the crime.

The ballroom was still a mess, probably from the ball when I was first taken. _Maybe they were so worried about me that they forgot to clean up,_ I thought smugly with a small chuckle and began to walk up at stairs, two at a time.

And at the top of the stairs was my prize.

"Yes!" I said triumphantly and grabbed the cloth. It was still a bit wet from whatever was on it. I brought it up to my nose to see if it was the same one-yep, I brought it down quickly for it was making me see black spots and become a little dizzy. Time to show Jebster.

Little did I know that I would regret ever proving that I was kidnapped.

I walked down the long corridor to the throne room, where a guard told me that the King was requesting my presence. _Probably to apologize and let me bask in the glory that I've been right all along, _I thought with a hint of pride. Now who had the over reactive imagination?

As soon as I walked in, I saw Ella, Jeb and some other girl (dressed in rags) all standing in a line, looking cross (Jeb) excited (Ella) and nervous (the other girl.)

"Who the hell is that?" I asked impulsively, jerking my thumb at the girl. "I thought you requested to see _me._"

"Max, we're getting a new sibling!" Ella squealed and grabbed the hand of the girl. "She'll be your replacement!"

"What..?" I turned to Jeb. "Did I hear that right? My replacement?"

"Yes, Maximum," he smirked. This is probably exactly what he wanted in the fifteen years I've been alive. "This is Lilith, a peasant girl. She was the one who looked most like you. You did say that you would rather be with a peasant family and I am opening that door for you right now. You and Lilith are to trade places."

"I actually didn't look most like you, Max," Lilith said softly. "My sister Maya did, but she's sick."

"Will someone give her the medicine then?" I asked with a flap of my arm. "Then she can leave and I have something to show you all." I held up the cloth. "This was pressed against me when I was taken. Proof enough?"

Jeb stalked forward to grab the cloth from my hand and sniffed it. "Chloroform." He muttered and tossed it to the guard behind him. "Take it to the lab or something, _just get rid of it_."

"Yes sir," the guard said with a bow and hurried away with my evidence.

"So does that prove it?" I asked slyly and crossed my arms. "That was pressed up against my face when I was kidnapped, I found it in the same spot, the top of the ballroom stairs. And, I would like to ask, how I ran away when your guards clearly escorted me to the ballroom?" I added in with a hint of arrogance. I knew that I was right.

Jeb glared at me. "We have no proof that you were kidnapped. We only have your word and that chloroform rag. It's not enough."

"What if I could bring in my kidnapper?" I said, thinking of a new idea. "If I could bring him, then it would prove to you that I was actually kidnapped. Then you could lock him up in the prison or something."

"No," my Father smiled cruelly. "Kidnapping is a great crime. He would be sentenced to death on the guillotine, perfect for a criminal. Lilith would take your place while you're gone.." He stroked his beard. "Yes, that sounds nice. Run along, Maximum, you have a kidnapper to find."

I turned pale. Nobody ever said that Fang was going to .. die.. "I, um, think I actually ran away then," I said quietly and began to turn from the room, but was blocked by two guards crossing their weapons.

"No." The sound of his voice turned me around. "You will find that kidnapper," Jeb said. "And he will be put to death. Or else it will be your head that will roll."


End file.
